


A Brief Respite

by Facsimiles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Takumi takes care of his bf, they're not actually boyfriends here, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facsimiles/pseuds/Facsimiles
Summary: The war between Hoshido and Nohr had ended. However, the battle doesn't end for Leo. The Royal family is tasked with rebuilding the nation and fending off the multitude of uprisings that have sprung up to knock Nohr down just another notch. An expected outcome of King Garon's oppressive reign. Leo is sent close to death's door during one of the battles. He wakes in a Hoshidan village, and fortunately, Takumi is there to lend him a shoulder.





	

Leo woke up with a sharp throbbing in his head. His eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of his head and his mouth felt like a scorpion had laid nest on his tongue over the night. Speaking of which, when did he even fall asleep? Rather, what even happened last night? He remembered charging into battle alongside Niles and Odin, thinning the ranks of the unknown invading army one by one, then......

Leo started to heave his body out of bed, but a sharp pain in his thighs shot up his spine, making him topple to the ground, cheek striking the ground. 

'What the-'

'Lord Leo! You're awake!'

Ah, Odin. 

Leo felt relieved to know his trusted retainer was nearby. 

The wooden floorboards shook as the footsteps grew louder. Wait. Wooden floorboards? Castle Krakenburg had no such furnishing. Wooden floorboards were for peasants and Hoshidans. Where was he, anyway? Leo's brain felt like mush and the pain from his left leg was so great he could barely feel anything else. 

'You shouldn't move around like that.' The deep baritone of an all too familiar voice instantly cleared his head. 

A pair of arms picked him up from the floor like a rag doll and laid his weight on the bed again. 

'Takumi!' Leo grinned up at the boy. 

They hadn't seen much of each other since the war, both having to attending to Royal matters in their own countries. Takumi himself was in charge of overseeing the reconstruction of the western half of Hoshido. Leo, despite not having seen the other very much, found himself growing father find of the Hoshidan prince. He was brutish, yet effeminate, and infinitely fun to tease. 

'Gods, how did you even get yourself in this state? Three broken ribs, and a completely crushed leg. I'm surprised they even managed to heal that. I thought they'd have to amputate it for sure. You were bleeding all over too. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion. Sakura and Elise sure are skilful.' 

'A-amputate? What?'

'Milord! Don't just ignore us!' Niles whined. 

Leo and Niles leaned over Leo , hands pressing the mattress down. Their eyes reflected their their worry, and Leo felt a sudden pang of guilt. 

'Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Thank you,' Leo smiled up at his retainers. 

'Lord Leo!'

'Milord!'

Leo was suddenly crushed by the weight of his to friends, who had pulled him into a tight embrace. 

'H-hey! Let go! I c-can't breathe!'

Leo struggled to peel his retainers off him, limbs flailing hopelessly. Odin and Niles only seemed to cling on tighter. 

Takumi laughed. 'You have good retainers. Strong, loyal, and entertaining too.'

'Hah, you're one to speak,' Leo shoots back. 'How about you and that Spear Master? Last I saw, she was pining after you. You guys getting together anytime soon?'

Leo had never seen the smile drop off someone's face so fast. 

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to-'

'She didn't handle rejection well.'

Takumi looked away, hands thumbing at his sleeves. 

Leo frowns, but does not question further. 

'Well then, Odin and I must make our way back. We'll handle the rest of your duties. Take the time to rest well, Milord,' Niles takes a step back, bows with a flourish, and disappears out the room. 

'We'll see you back at the castle, Lord Leo!' Odin hurries after Niles. 

'Wait-' 

Too late. Leo reached out for the two but they had disappeared just as quickly as they came. 

'Don't worry. You're in good hands here. Sakura and Elise should be coming by to check on you soon. They stopped work to come down for your sake, you know.'

Leo turns to look at Takumi, whose gaze was still trained on the ground. 

'What happened to me? My memory is...hazy.'

'Odin tells me the enemy had colossal golems that launched rocks the size of houses at the Nohrian ranks. You got crushed by one of them, somehow.' 

Leo cringed. 'That sounds painful.'

'Hey, you're the one who got injured. You'd know if it was painful or not. Why the hell are you talking like it happened to someone else?' Takumi turns to glare at Leo, indignance clear on his face. 

'Sorry, I just...this all seems very surreal and I barely feel anything, like my nerves have been so overloaded with the sensations that I've grown accustomed to the pain...or something. Where am I, anyway?'

'One of the villages on the outskirts of Hoshido. It was the nearest place Odin you teleport you to.'

'Wait, Odin can teleport?'

'I guess so? I mean, he sent you here didn't he, with magic and everything. Shouldn't you know? You're a mage. The best in Nohr, I hear.'

'Well, it's not like it isn't possible but...I didn't know Odin could do that.'

Takumi shrugs. 'Well, anyway, you'll be staying here until you're completely healed. Sakura and Elise will have to leave to attend to their own royal matters soon, so I'm afraid they won't be able to get you back in action anytime soon.'

The atmosphere between the two remained dour, and the room was filled with a pregnant silence until Sakura and Elise entered the room, and Takumi leaving to oversee the rest of the rebuilding efforts. 

-

Leo leaned against the headboard, guilt and fatigue slowly settling in. He shouldn't be here. He needed to fight, to lead his soldiers into battle against the unkown forces, suppress the multitude of rebellions that had tried to bring down the royal family after the war had left them in shambles. What good was Leo as the commander, if he was stuck here, resting in bed?

My men could be dying, Leo thought, bitterly. They're sacrificing themselves to protect our kingdom and yet, here I am, uselessly laying in bed. I should be out there with them. What kind of leader am I, to leave my duties to my two retainers? 

Leo's fingers clenched into fists, nails digging into palms. Leo could see Takumi outside, issuing orders and helping his men carry wood and stone to the construction sites. Sakura and Elise had left after their visit the previous day, and everyone in the village was occupied with the reconstruction. Only Leo was left recuperating alone in the shanty wooden cabin. 

Emotion welled in his gut.

Takumi is a good leader, he thought. 

And how about you? A voice resounded in his head. You've done nothing to help anyone, only burden them with worry and hinder their efforts. 

That's right, I haven't done anything. I should be out there. I should be fighting the enemy, or, at the very least, training. It was my own incompetence that landed me in this pathetic position after all. 

'The village didn't have much, but I managed to get some ingredients from – hey, are you alright?'

Takumi set the tray of food on the bedside table and perched himself on the edge of the bed. 

'What's wrong?' he asked, leaning in and clasping Leo's hand. 

'No it's nothing.' Leo smiles at Takumi, but he knows it's unconvincing at best. Leo was someone who was used to wearing his heart on his sleeve, but the war had forced change, and Leo had never really gotten used to lying. 

Takumi looked uncertain. He picks up the bowl and presses a spoon against Leo's lips. 

'I made you soup,' he says, simply. 

The broth warms Leo and helps him to calm his emotions. His anger dissolves into the liquid and his worry ebbs away slowly. The guilt of burdening his retainers with yet more work, however, gnaws away at his mind. 

'Thank you,' Leo replies after a while. 'It's good.'

Takumi's lips arch up ever so slightly, and he spoons more soup. 

Leo just sits and lets Takumi feed him, despite his brain muttering about his complete uselessness and incapability for being unable to even feed himself. It's self indulgent. Leo allows himself to revel in the feeling of being taken care of just a little. 

Leo doesn't know where he should look, and resorts to staring at Takumi as he fed him. He takes in the boy's long lashes that frames a set of dusty russet eyes. Takumi's hair is pulled back into a ponytail as usual, held in place by a simple red ribbon. The boy exudes a gentle aura that soothes Leo's inner agitation. 

Leo still couldn't keep the guilt from chewing away at his consciousness. It clawed at him, bleeding out in his idle stares and a morose expression that glazed over his countenance. 

Takumi set the nearly finished bowl aside and clasps Leo's hands in his. Leo, deep in thought, doesn't seem to notice. 

'Leo, tell me, what's wrong? You're clearly upset.'

'It's nothing. I'm alright, but thank you for your concern.' Leo offers a small smile. 

'Don't try to hide it! Don't you trust me? If there's something weighing you down, then let me help you.'

'Takumi, you've more than enough on your plate With the restoration efforts going on, I doubt you'll have the time or even mental capacity to fight the wars of another nation. I can handle this myself. This isn't the first war I've fought, you know.'

Takumi's features scrunch up in worry. 'Leo......I trust in your capabilities as a leader and warrior, but there's only so much one can take. The resolution of the conflict between Nohr and Hoshido may have marked a new age for us, but the war has yet to end on your part. While Hoshido rebuilds, Nohr continues to face suffering and death. How long has it been since your last moment of respite? Please, forget about the war just for a day and take some time to recuperate. Trust your retainers, Leo. They really are far more capable than you may think them.'

'I do!' Leo is indignant. 'I would trust Niles and Odin with my life. But that's not the issue. I am a Prince of Nohr. I have a duty to lead my soldiers to battle. What general would let his army march to their deaths while he runs from the threat?'

'You're wrong!' Takumi cries out, looking close to tears. 'You're not running, Leo. We all know how much you want to return to the battlefield and fulfil your duty to your people. I know. But what can you possibly do in this condition? Why do you think you have retainers, Leo?'

'Well essesntially they act as bodyguards and protect me from danger-'

Takumi scoffs. 'Says the one whose always pushing them out of the way during battle to cover for them.'

'Niles is utter rubbish at close combat. Of course I need to make sure the idiot stays alive when push comes to shove. It wouldn't do if my bodyguard were to die on me now, would it? Who would protect me then? Besides, isn't it normal for friends to look out for each other?'

'That's not the point here.' Takumi waves a hand dismissively. 'Your retainers, you aides, know how battle works more than anyone else in the army. They've been through countless battles with you. As frivolous as they may seem, I do think they would make fine Generals. Those too are overqualified for the mere role of a bodyguard, if you ask me. Sure, friends look out for each other. That's why you should trust in them to take your place until you're able to return to the front lines. Have faith, Leo.'

Takumi's voice is soft, yet commanding. His expression is one of concern, but Leo can see the burning authority behind russet lenses. It says do not push this any more. Stand down, Leo. 

And Leo knows, looking at that face, that there is no way for him to refuse Takumi's silent demands. 

He lets out a small sigh and his lips twitch as he suppresses the smile that is fighting to take its place on his face. 

Leo is thankful for his reliable retainers and wonderful friends. Leo is thankful to have Takumi beside him. 

Takumi smiles at his victory. 

'You should rest now,' he says, tucking Leo in with gentle hands. He scoops the bowl off the table and makes for the exit. 

'Sweet dreams, Leo.'

Sleep pulls over Leo slowly. It sends him into a haze, as if plunged into limbo. Begrudgingly, Leo admits, he loves being pampered, especially if it's Takumi, with his bright doe eyes and big heart.


End file.
